Ardros
Am you looking for his wiki presence? Ardros is a comic maker and character on BZP. As a person, he is best known for whining whenever a series he PGSes in makes a comic without him in it, and as a character for his octagon army. Person Ardros the person joined BZP on October 28, 2009, to contribute to Chimoru Omega and Danska's Bionicle Builder. He was inspired to make comics by a combination of Toatapio Nuva's comics and Dark709's Comics (these were noobish and horrible), but after realizing that they were noobish and horrible, he gave up. After a few months, he read Shadix's Comics, and decided that he could probably make a decent series. This idea became OctoStudios. Character Ardros the character is described as light hearted and random, yet serious and calm. He controls an octagon army and is rather conceited, though not in a nasty way. He and his octagons have appeared in numerous series. Shadix's Comics In Shadix's Comics, Ardros is attention-seeking, but friendly, and looks out for his Octagons, who he leads in battle against the Firax and Astrid. This series is notable because it was the first Ardros appeared in, as well as one of the only ones where he appears in Metru Red. Bcucu's Comics Ardros has appeared in all of Bcucu's series so far. In his limited appearance in 107.6 NOOB Radio, he was a bit more talkative than normal, only saying 'o rly?' at one point and bringing up octagons several times. The octagons also speak differently. This is another series in which he is Metru Red. In Bcucu's as-yet unreleased second series, Ardros is the only PGS so far. HAKAN's Comics The third series where Ardros is Metru Red, Ardros and his octagons were the first PGS of HAKAN's comics. He uses his Olmak more than usual in this series. Tahmu's Comics Ardros is notable in Tahmu's comics for being the only Six Shade Chimoru character (everyone else is Alpha, due to Tahmu mixing up Ardros's sheets). He angers easily here, and sets swarms of octagons on people without thinking twice. Reznas's Comics Ardros invaded Reznas's studio with his octagons to PGS, along with two others. In Season LOST, he broke his leg, and later tried to find a way off of the island. Civil War Ardros managed to get the third PGS spot in the MAS Civil War. He has not appeared yet, but he applied as a Mercenary Assassin, fighting for PASS with his octagons. The War of Rocks and Shapes The War of Rocks and Shapes is an MAS Ardros writes along with Lord of the Firax (Lowtuff). In it, Ardros commands the octagons, and is determined to beat the Firax. He is constantly issuing battle orders, or in his lab making new types of octagon. Ultimate Ardros In the TWORAS Phase I finale, Ardros was mutated by Lowtuff's DNA bomb. His DNA was fused with the Octagon-side PGSes to create a hulking giant entitled "Ultimate Ardros". Ultimate Ardros has all of the powers of the five beings it is composed of, plus all 18 octagon powers, and his mask is an Octagon Control Helmet with a powerless Olmak fused beneath. Ardros has stated that is Phases 2 and 3 of TWORAS, Ardros is unable to separate and return to normal, but that eventually, Ultimate Ardros will become a usable alternate form. Octagons Ardros is probably best known for his army of octagons, knee-high creatures with 8 sides that Ardros controls with a special helmet. There are 5 varieties, each with their own special varieties: Red - Teleportation Blue - Invincibility Green - Guardians of the soul. These octagons can sense when Ardros's soul is in danger and immediately go to rescue it. Orange - Explosive. Yellow - Tracking senses. Black - Cloning, great strength Brown - Recording vision Purple - Flame powers White - Soul eating, larger than the rest. The octagons have appeared with Ardros everywhere. Of special note is Shadix's Comics, where they are currently involved in a war against Firax, and The War of Rocks and Shapes, something of a spinoff, where they are the main characters. The original octagons were red, yellow and blue. Green and orange were created by Ardros for his series, black was created by Shadix for his Camping Saga and later used by Ardros, and brown, purple and white were created by Ardros for The War of Rocks and Shapes. Ardros has also made two video games about them, which he has not released on BZP yet. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters